


你我欲望悲哀如尘

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: CP：路易斯·菲戈/佩普·瓜迪奥拉菲戈转会皇马前后现背伪现背，一定有时间线问题通篇我流菲戈瓜
Relationships: Luis Figo/Pep Guardiola
Kudos: 3





	你我欲望悲哀如尘

菲戈推开房门，房子里没有开灯。葡萄牙中场轻车熟路的在卧室的窗旁找到爱人。  
“佩普… …”葡萄牙人轻叹一声。  
“路易？”瓜迪奥拉应声抬头，水润的棕色眼眸中透着迷茫，摇摇欲坠的太阳给他镀上了一层温暖的浅浅橘光。  
菲戈没有说话，只是又叹息了一声，他抽走瓜迪奥拉手里的书，小心翼翼地吻上去。舌尖轻巧地捅开微启的双唇，瓜迪奥拉虽不解，但也温顺地接受了这个吻。与以往的激情的、缠绵的、仿佛要把对方吞吃入腹的热烈不同，这个吻是轻柔缱绻的，宛如一张纤薄的丝绸拂过嘴唇。

“怎么了？”瓜迪奥拉捧着菲戈的脸问。  
怎么了？两人之间向来都是瓜迪奥拉更为热情，告白也好，接吻也好，第一次做爱也好，都是瓜迪奥拉主动的。倒不是说菲戈是个没有激情的人，只是瓜迪奥拉从未给他过主动的机会。  
“没什么，想你了。”菲戈张开双臂把瓜迪奥拉抱紧，没来得及标记页码的诗集“啪”的一声坠在桌案上，纸张匆匆合拢，这本书好像从未被翻开过。  
“路易，路易... ...你是要把我勒死吗？”瓜迪奥拉抱怨着却没有挣扎。葡萄牙人把他勒得很紧，结实的双臂箍住他的腰，一团呼吸憋在胸腹不上不下。  
“我想带你走。”  
“走？去哪儿我都和你一道，你知道的，路易。”  
葡萄牙人没头没脑的说了一句，西班牙人也没头没脑地承诺。他们之间有不少这样的胡言乱语。两人都还年轻的，有得是展望的勇气，似乎做出的每一个承诺都能实现，每一个白日梦都将成为现实。  
至少现在瓜迪奥拉是这样想的。  
“你不会和我去的，你在这儿生根了。”菲戈松了手臂，垂下的手臂嘲笑着主人的妄念。于他，足球本质就是一份吃饭的工作，人往高处走是天经地义的事情，真的从巴萨跳槽到皇马也没什么大不了；而于佩普这个“巴萨主义者”而言，这是最深的背刺。佩普一开始会不解、会愤怒，但他终究会原谅。可做过的事不是能够被风抚平的沙丘，只要他迈出一步，渐行渐远就是注定的归宿。  
“你在担心什么？”瓜迪奥拉握住菲戈的手腕，他觉得眼前的爱人变得难以琢磨，感觉菲戈是在怀疑自己对彼此之间的爱情的忠贞。  
菲戈凝视着瓜迪奥拉的眼睛，那饱含着爱意的困惑同自己的爱情一起烧灼着他的心脏。  
难道加泰人都是这样的吗？就算快30岁了也保持着18岁的深情，烧得人无法自处。  
“你不告诉我，我也知道。”瓜迪奥拉说着，拽过菲戈的手腕重新吻了上去。即使他这段时间伤病不断，离得更衣室远了，他也知道菲戈和高层关于薪资问题出现了矛盾。届时如果爱人选择离去，他会不舍，但不会阻拦。固然瓜迪奥拉不可能真正的跟着菲戈离开巴萨罗纳，但是他们还爱着彼此呢。

只是瓜迪奥拉怎么都没能料到自己会在报纸头条上看到菲戈接近皇马的新闻，弗洛伦蒂诺的脸印在报纸上，刺目得让瓜迪奥拉想给这位皇马备选主席亲手送上花圈。他把报纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里，烦躁地翻出一包烟。瓜迪奥拉极少抽烟，一个月也抽不了几根。香烟有点受潮，打火机的火焰燃了好几次才点燃。尼古丁入肺，巴萨中场渐渐冷静下来，他知道菲戈的经纪人在接近其他俱乐部，但他没想到皇马也在其列，而作为菲戈的伴侣，他居然是和球迷们同一时间知道这桩传闻。

菲戈进来就闻到一股淡淡的烟味，瓜迪奥拉就坐在那张他常看书的桌前静静的抽烟，窗户大开。爱人平静的样子让他心烦意乱，他宁可瓜迪奥拉和他吵架，揍他一拳。菲戈轻易地将自己置身于两大俱乐部的宿怨旋涡中，本来攥在手里的主动权正在飞速流失。  
“佩普... ...”  
缭绕的烟雾模糊对方的表情，对未知的恐惧让菲戈仿佛回到儿时踢破邻居家窗户的自己。  
“下个假期你要回葡萄牙吗？”瓜迪奥拉在烟雾后面问。  
“嗯，回去。”菲戈机械地回答。瓜迪奥拉对菲戈和皇马的牵扯表现得毫无反应，若不是垃圾桶里那团皱巴巴的“弗洛伦蒂诺的脸”，菲戈甚至都要庆幸还好对方一无所知。  
“我和你一起去吧，很久没见阿姨了。”瓜迪奥拉又说，他将半截烟摁灭在烟灰缸，走上前熟稔地揽住菲戈，他计划着如何度过这个夏天，对爱人和皇马的牵扯绝对不提。而菲戈也不敢主动提及，是他的轻浮背刺在先，被皇马摆了一道。菲戈实际上并不是真正的想离开巴萨罗纳，他只是想拿到自己应得的薪水。和在巴萨的理想主义下熏陶长大的瓜迪奥拉不同，菲戈显得更接地气，更像个正常人，他追逐足球同样也追逐名利，除了对家人和国家，绝无无私奉献的可能。除了几个关系密切的友人，甚至没人知道菲戈是双性恋，他一直竖立着良好的、健康的直男足球运动员形象。  
菲戈的父母都认识瓜迪奥拉，在他们确认关系后的那一个假期他们就一起回了菲戈的葡萄牙老家，两位家长都相当喜欢儿子这个热情得体的西班牙队友，只是老两口尚未知晓两人的真正的关系。菲戈和瓜迪奥拉在父母的眼皮底下亲热嬉闹，在餐桌下十指相交，在冰箱门前接吻，在客卧里做爱，热恋中的情侣像一对占有欲极强的野兽，在房子的每一个角落都留下自己的气息。可这次回去，两个人的心情都不同了。

放下笔的那一刻，菲戈如释重负。最后如弗洛伦蒂诺所愿，西班牙商人成了皇马的主席，巴萨的核心兼队长转会皇马。这几周来菲戈和经纪人都在讨论这出闹剧如何收场，起初他还避着瓜迪奥拉，反倒是瓜迪奥拉主动提出让菲戈不要躲着。他们仍旧像情人一样相处，只不过谁都知道隔阂已经产生，所有的退让都不过是徒做无用功。  
就在菲戈在酒店签订合同的时候，瓜迪奥拉正在收拾行李，感谢这次他们选择住在另外的别墅里，否则菲戈的父母不免询问为何他要突然离开。  
为什么要突然离开？瓜迪奥拉坐在行李箱上自问，大概是因为实在爱不下去了吧。他尝试让自己放下，用和菲戈的同居生活麻痹自己，用菲戈的一通通电话免疫痛苦。事实证明，这不过是异想天开。  
所以当菲戈看见房间里的行李箱的时候，也没有太惊讶，他只是淡淡的问了句：什么时候走？  
落笔的一瞬，一切都已经化作烟尘四散，与其给爱人一点留恋的温存倒不如直截了当的一刀两断。葡萄牙人这时候清醒得可怕。  
“明天的机票，明天就走了。”瓜迪奥拉从共用的衣柜里出来，把最后一件衬衫丢进行李箱里。拉链咬合的声音先于主人公宣告爱情的破裂。  
瓜迪奥拉望着菲戈的眼睛，深褐色的眼中无波无澜，压抑着情愫。他突然变得生气，连同这些日子怒火想要一起发泄，他不愿再装什么“好情人”，这场风波下的两个人都愚蠢得可以。  
“你没有别的要和我说的吗？”瓜迪奥拉问。  
菲戈能够清楚的辨出瓜迪奥拉语气中压抑的怒气，他太了解眼前这个人了。  
“没什么好说的。”菲戈实话实说，他确实没有多一个字好说，已经尘埃落定，下个赛季他就会穿着纯白的球衣站在瓜迪奥拉的对面。再多的愧疚和歉意都无法抵消现实，何况事到如今，菲戈发现自己对巴萨罗那并无愧疚，他只是舍不得瓜迪奥拉。

背脊接触床板发出闷响，瓜迪奥拉把菲戈摁在床上，他跨坐在葡萄牙中场身上，不是日常的情趣，而带着一种要把身下人剥皮拆骨的气势。  
“佩普？”菲戈突然有些慌张，他从没看到过瓜迪奥拉在球场外发这么大的火。  
西班牙人抿着嘴没说话，他沉默地解开菲戈的裤腰带，手心包裹住疲软的性器粗暴地揉搓，像只发情的凶兽。  
“何塞普·瓜迪奥拉你他妈发什么疯！”菲戈拽出瓜迪奥拉的手，用力把人推开，他看见对方的眼中和刚才的自己一样没有情绪，棕黑的眼眸此时近乎纯黑，仿佛酝酿着什么。  
“分手炮啊路易。”瓜迪奥拉顺势靠在墙壁上，一副漫不经心的样子倒像是菲戈才是那个放不下的人。  
两个人都被撩起了火，要么打架，要么打炮。  
菲戈和瓜迪奥拉双唇撕咬在一起，西班牙中场借自己的体重把葡萄人压回床上，利落地扯下两人的裤子，随便的往手抹了两口唾沫就开始扩张，根本没来得及等菲戈准备。干涩的插入让瓜迪奥拉忍不住蹙眉，他没有压抑自己因为难受和疼痛发出的呻吟，此时此刻，他想让菲戈知道自己所有的痛苦。  
事情又奔向了另一个全新的极端，菲戈没想到瓜迪奥拉能疯成这样，在他眼里，瓜迪奥拉一直是一个包容的、热情的，就算偶尔有点神经质和偏执，但也还是顶好的情人。  
果然他还是更爱巴萨罗纳一些，菲戈觉得自己也疯了，竟然把自己和巴萨放在同一高度比较。

后穴仅仅能够容纳两根手指，瓜迪奥拉就匆匆忙忙把自己往菲戈身上套，性器强行破开肠肉让瓜迪奥拉疼得眉头紧皱，跪在床褥上的双腿不住打颤。菲戈担心地摸了下两人的交合处，还好没流血。  
瓜迪奥拉跨在菲戈身上，屁股里还塞着菲戈的阴茎，没来得及认真扩张的肠道像小一号的阴茎套，夹得两个人都发疼。人体分泌出的体液勉强做着润滑的保护性工作，不至于让瓜迪奥拉在性爱中受伤。  
看着骑在身上的人，菲戈的那一点心疼也被自己的歉疚和火气磨没了，他眼中只有瓜迪奥拉那双不再泛情的眼睛和被咬得艳红的嘴唇。菲戈知道自己罪有应得，但是当瓜迪奥拉不再饱含着爱意看向他的时候，他发现自己还是会愤怒。此时的他厌恶巴萨、厌恶皇马、厌恶这个冷情的想要一炮断情仇的佩普，也厌恶自己，厌恶全世界。  
菲戈双手抓着瓜迪奥拉的腰，用力把人惯到床上，他掐着身下人的脖子，把人的脸摁进枕头里。看不见瓜迪奥拉的脸，就好像在操一个普通床伴一样。但瓜迪奥拉身体的每一道曲线菲戈都是这么熟悉，菲戈得承认，他还是遭受到了惩罚。  
瓜迪奥拉艰难的从枕头里挣扎出来，侧着脸重重地呼吸，半张脸贴着被自己的汗水和泪水打湿的枕面。好不容易被操开的穴突然收紧，菲戈捏着身下人薄薄的腰强行用力操进去，一巴掌扇在撅起的臀部上。酸热发胀的痛感让瓜迪奥拉叫骂出声，两个人都在发泄。

操惯了的两具身体就算在粗暴的性爱中也能收获快感，瓜迪奥拉被碾着前列腺搞上了高潮，而菲戈也射在他的臀缝里，和身上被吮咬合掐出的红痕一起衬得瓜迪奥拉淫靡又可怜。  
但他有什么可怜的呢？明明这就是两个人的问题，菲戈不明白为什么瓜迪奥拉不愿意多忍耐自己一点。  
瓜迪奥拉在床上休息了会儿，翻身下床，利索地开始套起衣服裤子。  
“你要干什么去？”菲戈问。  
“我找好酒店了，今天住外面，住机场边上。”瓜迪奥拉回答，他提起行李箱往外走，如果不是因为他脖颈上鲜艳的吻痕和有些蹒跚的步子，刚才那场冲动性事似乎就没发生过。  
菲戈没有送他，葡萄牙人躺在床上，被单上还残留着瓜迪奥拉的体液，手上还残留着瓜迪奥拉高潮的温度，可这场爱情已经结束了。由瓜迪奥拉说开始，由自己种下毁掉的因，这很公平。

酒店里，瓜迪奥拉给自己做了一个简单的清洗，他懒得穿衣服，脱力地瘫倒在床上，迈出菲戈的家门似乎已经耗光了他最后一点力气。  
他需要把自己重新拼凑起来。首先要好好的消遣一把，在夜店喝到天亮，一周换两三个情人。


End file.
